shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Slugger
“The All-Star” Dr. Slugger (医強打者, ''Dokutaa Suraggaa'') is the care taker of King Bijou, acting his Mechanic and seeming to be his own subordinate that King Bijou could stand. Originally Slugger was a scientist who had worked with Caesar Clown, but after an unseen battle between the two. Slugger had left his job at the marine labs and Vegapunks labs as well, trying to find a suitable master to work for. He had come across King Bijou right after he had left Dr. Nanbu’s loyalty and started to his own fold. Slugger was the first and still only member of his fold to this day. Slugger was amazed at the design of King Bijou and had done countless years of studying the ultimate cyborg. Slugger had now has sworn his loyalty to Bijou, since then. Slugger has had a strange obsession of both baseball and to figure all of Nanbu’s designs so that Slugger can defeat Nanbu and then create his own line of Bijous. However Slugger has another dream as well is to find the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Budai, for an unknown reason. Slugger has earned himself a bounty of 110,000,000 for such crimes as: misuse of funds and technology from Vegapunks lab. Uses this resources to fund his own secret experiments and for buying more supplies. Leaving Vegapunks labs and taking several of his works with him. Finding and teaming up with King Bijou and committing several conquests with his master. With this Slugger sets out to figure out all of Nanbu’s secrets, pitch the prefect baseball game and help King Bijou with his conquest of the whole world. Appearance Dr. Slugger had gone through several outfit, during his younger days as a member of Vegapunk's labs. He was short and had short blue hair, that was slicked back. His face was painted white and a long black strip over his eyes, to look like a racoons mask. He had a black kimono top, with match pants and over this he had a smock over his outfit. During the per-time skip, he had different face pant. He looked to be as if he had a Halloween themed feel to him, with several spider webs and such over his face. He had grown up and his longer blue hair up in a ponytail, with eyes golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden plates. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He had changed into a black kimono top, with long sleeves and hakama pants. This time he had wore a long white lab coat over this and keep a sword in the middle of his waist band. During the post-time skip and current outfit ,reveals a new look: his face paint had changed with him creating a black cross upon the center of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. His ear attachments have become shorter and rounder but wider, his chin has a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard, his teeth have become a golden color, and he no longer wears a hat as there is a golden frame around his face. His hair is also styled into "horns," that slope down from the top of his head and frame his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown Gallery Slugger Vegapunk Days.jpg|Dr. Slugger During his youth as a member of Vegapunk's team. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Cyborg Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mechanic Category:Scientist Category:King Bijou's Group Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User